Birthday Week
by KittyKatZorse
Summary: Its Missy's birthday and Owen has a surprise planned for her. The surprise was NOT, however, to have an escaped hybrid dinosaur on the loose in the park. When Owen races to find her, Missy is holding her own against the Indominous. Romance/Adventure/Fluff. Set during the events of Jurassic World. Owen/OC. Sequel to Vacation Week.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to my Vacation Week fic. You can find it on my page.**

 **All you need to know about this one is that it takes place at the same time as the events of the Jurassic World movie.**

 **I really, REALLY hope you enjoy! And hey… thanks for reading.**

* * *

Missy scrunched up her face in disgust, as a painfully early alarm sounded in her ears. She groaned, stopped the alarm and shifted further down beneath the sheets.

"Morning," came a sudden low voice at her side.

Missy, her eyes still closed, gave a smile.

"Or should I say Happy Birthday…" came the voice again. Her eyelids fluttered open and her gaze landed on the sleepy form of Owen Grady. His hair ruffled and his tanned arms already snaking their way across her body.

Missy 's smile deepened as she felt his soft lips leaving a lazy trail of kisses across her neck and collarbone.

"Owen…" she murmured, with a sigh.

"Mmmhmm?" he replied, his calloused hand lightly grazing her bare side.

"I have to get up," she said with a groan.

"Five more minutes…" he uttered, leaning across her, his face becoming level with hers.

He leaned forwards to capture her lips in his own, but before he could do so, Missy grasped his face in her hands.

"Ah ah ah, save it for later, Grady," she said, causing him to grin and pull away from her with a pout.

She pulled herself up into a sitting position and got out of bed, as he rolled back over onto his pillow.

She sauntered into the bathroom, Owen's eyes on her the whole time. "Where are you taking me again?" she called back towards him.

It had been almost a year since she and Owen had got together. For her last birthday he had bought her a card and some flowers but at the last moment, had changed his mind and settled for a birthday high-five. Which he had kicked himself for, for the week to follow. But this year Owen had an amazing evening planned, not that Missy knew even a single detail of it…

"I told you, it's a surprise," he said, giving a yawn and flinging the covers off himself. He rubbed his eyes and joined her in the bathroom, reaching over her and grabbing his toothbrush. He placed a hand to her hip.

She turned towards him. "You don't do surprises Owen, everything is totally black and white with you!" She jabbed him in his bare chest with her finger and Owen grinned down at her.

"Wait and see," he said with a smug look, nudging her aside and running his toothbrush under the faucet.

Missy gave a smile and headed into the shower, by the time she had stepped under the warm water and turned around Owen had disappeared back into the bedroom.

In the last ten months she and Owen had pretty much moved into each other's places. Missy would often come home to find Owen's motorcycle parked outside, but equally Missy had a huge amount of clothes and belongings littered around Owen's bungalow.

They were part of each other's lives now. And there was nothing that could change that.

In ten minutes Missy was half way out the door, shoving a Jurassic World branded baseball cap onto her head and threading her long caramel ponytail through the back, she stepped out into the hot early morning sun. Her job entailed administering inoculations to many of the park's dinosaurs and she had a lot of work to get through if she wanted to finish early enough to get ready for tonight.

She stepped out onto the porch and turned around. "So are you sure you're not going to tell me what we're doing tonight?"

Owen stepped out into the sunlight, shucking a white t-shirt over his bare shoulders and giving her a wide smile.

He leaned in, close enough so that she could smell the musky scent of his skin. "Just be ready at your place at seven," he muttered before pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

Missy smiled into his mouth.

* * *

It was a busy morning for Missy. She had spent the last three hours running around after the baby dinos in the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo to give them all their yearly flu vaccination. That was on top of the hour she had spent trying to dart the t-rex in front of a viewing room full of school children. It had taken her three attempts to get the dart, full of vaccine, just beneath the enormous animal's throat.

She gave a sigh as she hopped back into her truck. Maybe she would text Owen to see if she could prise some more information about tonight out of him. She only had the Stegosaur serums yet to administer and she could spend a luxurious afternoon getting ready for tonight. But at the moment she had no idea what the plan was. Should she dress up? Dress down?

She reached down into her bag for her phone.

"Crap."

She had left it at Owen's. She could picture exactly where she had been using it last night on the sofa in his living room.

Glancing down at her watch, she bit her lip.

Owen's was on the way to the Stegosaur fields anyway, if she took a detour there now perhaps she and Owen could grab some lunch together. He usually finished his morning shift at the raptor pen around eleven.

Making her mind up, she turned the key in the ignition and started up the truck. With a small smile on her face, she headed out of the central park area and down the muddy road towards Owen's.

Little did she know another woman was headed towards Owen's place too. This woman's name was Claire Dearing…and she had a big favour to ask…

* * *

 **Please review! I'd love to hear your feedback on whether or not you think I should continue…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to electrogirl88, Guest, Winchestergirl123, Kate07, angiev441, Queen Larisi, xxyangxx2006 and Panda Ice for reviewing.**

 **This chapter is going to be an angsty one I'm afraid. Right before the action starts. I really hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Owen let out a long slow breath and looked down at the small item in his hand.

Today was the day. All he needed to do was psych himself up enough and he could do it. He was Owen Grady ex-Navy, raptor trainer. If he could manage to whip four six-foot raptors into shape every day he could surely manage this.

He gave a sigh before his attention was suddenly caught by the sound of tires pulling up on the grass outside his bungalow. He gave a small frown, placing the object in his hand down carefully on the coffee table in front of him.

He moved over to the door and tugged it open, just in time to see the slender figure of Claire Dearing step out of her slick, silver car.

Owen's frown deepened, but he couldn't help a smile twitch at his lips. He and Claire, well, they had….history…

It wasn't the kind of romance that he and Missy shared, but there had definitely been some flirting and some fizzling tension once upon a time.

But Claire had been _way_ too high-maintenance for Owen. And that had been that. End of.

But Owen couldn't help but give a small grin at how much he couldn't potentially irritate Claire. She obviously needed his help but he wasn't going to make this easy.

"Mr Grady," she said formally, her hand held aloft. "I need you to come take a look at something."

Yep, Owen was definitely going to have some fun with this one.

* * *

Missy's truck sped down the dirt path towards Owen's place.

She was dreaming of what kind of outfit she was going to put together for tonight. She had this little black dress at home that would be perfect with some black high-heeled sandals.

She remembered the first time Owen had seen her out in that dress. Way before they had become an item. She had been invited to the staff bar by a couple of the girls from the vaccination labs and she had run into Owen there with Barry and a few of the maintenance guys from the raptor enclosure. She had seen the way he had looked at her as if really seeing her for the first time. He had wolf-whistled to catch her attention and after she had looked his way and rolled her eyes, she had wandered over to him. She had noticed the way his hand lingered at her waist as she turned down his offer to buy her a drink. She had felt his eyes on her, as she had drifted away, unaware that her face had gone a blushing pink behind her curtain of caramel hair.

Missy smiled at the memory. Back then she had no idea how he had felt about her.

She turned the corner up towards Owen's bungalow but slowed her car down as she saw a strange vehicle parked out front. It was a type of car you never really saw around this side of the park unless there was management about.

Missy slowed down to a halt behind the bungalow and turned off her engine.

Through her open truck window she could hear voices. It was Owen and a woman.

Missy gave a frown and hopped out of her car, suddenly catching a glimpse of a woman dressed in white with a sleek auburn bob. Her porcelain features and ballerina posture put Missy's average frame and tanned skin to shame.

She now knew exactly who the woman was. She had seen her at plenty of staff meetings and Christmas briefings over her years at the park. The kind of time where they would give all staff a warm glass of sparkling wine and manage to congratulate everyone but the people out there actually grafting and doing the work. Owen always joked that the staff should all go on strike and let the marketing department run the place, if they were so frikkin' special.

Missy peered around the corner to see Claire standing there arms folded and doe-eyed and Owen standing not a foot away from her, a smile twitching at his lips. Neither of them had noticed Missy's truck pull up.

"So why me?" she heard Owen utter, in a teasing voice.

Claire, shifted her weight from one hip to another. "I guess Mr Masrani thinks since you're able to control the raptors…"

Owen's grin widened as she slipped past her. "It's all about control with you," he said staring at the redhead. " I don't control the raptors. It's a relationship. Its based on mutual respect."

Claire turned her body to face him once again. She tilted her head to one side and pouted as Owen gave a shrug.

"That's why you and I never had a second date," he finished, flashing her a cocky grin.

Missy's breath caught in her throat.

She suddenly felt a bitter sting of jealousy that she had never felt before in all her years. She felt at that moment as if she couldn't breathe, her heart pounding a constant drumbeat in her chest.

Owen had never even mentioned Claire's name before now. It had been common knowledge that he had been a bit of a ladies man during his first few years on the island but in the past couple of years, Missy had never even heard him mention date with another woman since he had known her.

Missy barely registered what was being said following this. She heard Claire bite back and Owen tease her a little further. Owen acting with Claire, the way he and Missy had been in the months before they had gotten together.

"Look I get it," said Owen with a smile, gazing down at Claire. "You're in charge here. You've got to make a lot of tough decisions and it's probably just easier to pretend these animals are just numbers on a spreadsheet, but they're not. They're animals. They're alive."

"I'm fully aware they're alive," said Claire, placing her hands of her hips and bringing herself up to her full height.

Missy stared at the closeness between the pair and that horrible feeling deep in the pit of her stomach worsened. She wanted to barge in, to confront them , to stop this flirting right in front of her.

"You might have made them in a test tube but they don't know that," he said with a shrug. He stepped towards Claire, gazing at her. "They're thinking, 'I gotta eat, I gotta hunt, I gotta-"

"Hey."

Missy stepped forwards, cutting Owen off mid-sentence.

She couldn't bear to stand there on the side lines being witness to their flirting any longer.

Both Owen and Claire glanced up at Missy suddenly.

"Hey," uttered Owen, a gentle frown suddenly planting itself onto his face. "What are you doing here?" She couldn't tell whether his look was one of confusion or of guilt.

Missy's stomach lurched. Her eyes flicked between him and Claire.

"Uh, you know Claire, don't you?" the raptor-trainer said after a long pause.

Claire smiled patiently.

"Yes, I think we met after last year's Christmas party," Missy said with a small forced smile.

Yes, she remembered their brief handshake and Claire's generic questions and her 'Oh you work directly with the dinosaurs?' before Missy watched her smile and move on to talk to someone more important.

Yes, Missy remembered her, but by the vacant expression on the redheads face, she did not remember Missy.

"Yes, of course," lied Claire.

Up close she was prettier than Missy remembered, with perfectly delicate features and a petite frame. Missy felt suddenly totally inadequate stood before her, in black jeans, a black polo neck and a cheap baseball cap.

There was a long, uncomfortable pause. There were no further introductions from Owen. No, 'This is my girlfriend Missy. This is my ex Claire'.

"I-I just came back for my phone," she said taking a step towards the stairs leading up to Owen's bungalow. "I think I left it on your couch.."

But before she could move an inch further. Owen had flung himself in front of her.

"Um, could you just give me and Claire a few minutes. She has something to discuss with me," he said uneasily, holding his hands out towards her, blocking her path.

Missy cocked her head at him, studying his nervous face. What the hell was going on?

"Ok.." she uttered cautiously. "I'll just go and grab my phone and I'll be out of your…"

But Owen raised his hands further, as she attempted to take another step towards the bungalow.

"Missy, please!" he said in a sudden raised voice.

There was a long and awkward pause.

Missy studied his face intently and looked between him and Claire. His forehead was glistening with a sheen of perspiration which was unusual for Owen. Even in the wildest of situations, he always remained cool and collected. What was he hiding from her?

Missy's head span and her stomach twisted into knots. Owen had never kept anything from her before.

"Listen," he said, in a gentler tone. "I'll see you at seven and I'll get your phone to you later. It's probably hidden under a pile of my laundry by now."

Missy caught his eyes flicker momentarily. It was a lie and she knew it.

She blinked and stared between him and Claire once again. A bitter sting of jealously jabbed through her heart.

Missy gave a gulp and tore her eyes away from Owen's.

The raptor trainer reached his hand out towards her, as if to give her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, but Missy pulled suddenly away from him before he could do so.

"Missy…" he attempted, but she wasn't no longer listening. She had merely turned on her heel and headed back over to her truck.

Missy, felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes and she willed herself not to cry. Not here, not in front of the two of them.

Quickly hopping up into the cab of the truck she reversed the car and pulled quickly away, sending a spray of dust up into the air behind her back wheels.

* * *

Owen stood for a long moment staring after Missy, long after the dust had settled back onto the ground. He let out a difficult sigh and rubbed his face with his hand.

She suddenly felt Claire at his shoulder.

After a minute he glanced sideways at her. Her hands were on her hips and the look in her eyes was accusing.

"Was that your-"

"Yep," uttered Owen, pre-empting her question. He gave a sigh. "So do you want to show me this new hybrid of yours…" he said, changing the subject.

Claire gave him a firm look. "Not before you tell me what exactly is going on," she said pointing to the spot, Missy's truck had just vacated mere moments before. "You want to tell me what all that was about?"

Owen scrunched his eyes closed for a few long seconds before opening them again.

"Fine," he said, with a huff. "Come inside, there's something you should see."

And with that, he led Claire up the rickety steps and into his bungalow, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

 **I'm not entirely too happy with that chapter. Let me know what you think and if you think it's worth continuing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not sure if I like how I've written this so far. Please let me know what you think and if you want to keep on reading…**

 **Thanks to andhewillneverknow, xxyangxx2006, Rin-s666, .m1, Guest, angiev441 and electrogirl88 for reviewing the last chapter.**

* * *

Tears sploshed down Missy's cheeks as her truck sped down the uneven dirt road.

She gave a muffled sob and pulled her truck over next to a looming compound she was very familiar with.

The raptor cages.

She had come here hundreds of times, whether it was to work or just to see Owen. She didn't even know why she had pulled the car over here, but she definitely needed to stop and sort herself out. Crying whilst driving was never a good idea.

She turned off the engine and covered her eyes with her hands and let out another sob.

She knew these feelings were irrational and that there was probably nothing untoward going on, but that hollow, bitter feeling in the pit of her stomach still seemed to linger.

Owen had never even mentioned that he and Claire had dated and now there she was, standing outside his bungalow propositioning him.

But Missy didn't even know what she felt betrayed about. Neither Claire nor Owen had done anything wrong and yet Missy could not seem to shake that nagging, jealous feeling.

Missy gave a sniff as a familiar face suddenly spotted her and began to approach her door. She quickly wiped her tear strewn face with the bottom of her t-shirt.

"Hey, Melissa."

It was Barry, Owen's workmate and friend.

He stopped at Missy's open truck window and gave a wide smile.

Missy forced a quick grin, hoping he wouldn't notice the tell-tale tear-tracks that still lingered on her cheeks.

"Owen's at lunch, want me to tell him you dropped by when he comes back?" he asked cheerfully.

Missy rubbed her lips together.

"No, its fine," she lied. "I was just on my way to the Stegosaur enclosure to finish my rounds and thought I'd drop by to see the girls. How are they doing?"

Barry's smile widened. "They're good. Charlie's still got a bit of a cold. But Blue's doing well. She misses you."

Missy softened.

Owen and Blue had always had a strong bond, but after the events of almost a year ago, something had changed between Missy and Blue as well.

Vic Hoskins, Head of In-Gen Security, after a failed attempt of blackmailing Missy, had set Blue on her, but at the last moment the raptor had faltered. Owen had luckily appeared on the scene before any more damage could be done. But ever since then, Blue reacted differently every time Missy showed her face at the raptor pens.

Owen always put it down to the raptor being a good judge of character, but Missy put it down to her relationship with Owen. Blue could obviously see how Owen acted around Missy and the clever dinosaur never missed a glance or a touch that passed between the human pair. There seemed to be a level of respect for the rival to her Alpha's affections.

Missy opened the door to her truck and hopped out.

"Oh, I have something for you," said Barry with another wide, charming smile. "Don't go anywhere."

"Ok…" said Missy with a bemused expression. "I'll be over with the girls."

She gave a nod over to the holding pen, where the four raptors were locked in position, as Barry wandered off.

As Missy walked over towards the paddock, she suddenly felt her skin prickle as a shadow fell across her path from high above her.

Glancing up she saw, silhouetted against the sun was a man who made her skin crawl with revulsion. A man who had almost had her killed.

Vic Hoskins.

There he stood on the walkway high above the cages. She had seen him many times since that day but neither of them had spoken or even acknowledged each other. Owen hated him with a passion and Missy had had to cool the raptor-trainer down on many occasions to stop him doing something he would later regret.

Missy's eyes darkened but she merely ignored the portly man and moved quickly over to Blue.

The raptor's eyes locked onto her immediately as she approached. It gave a deep sniff and let out a bark as Missy crouched in front of her.

"Hey Blue," said Missy, with a warm smile, tentatively reaching out and touching the side of its scaly face. "Next time you see Owen can take a quick nip out of him for being an ass, please?"

Blue let out a throaty purr.

Glancing sideways to make sure no one was within earshot, Missy let out a sigh, running a gentle hand across the raptors head.

"Am I being stupid?" she asked Blue, shaking her head and pinching the bridge of her nose with her free hand. "I know I shouldn't get jealous, but it's hard not to, y'know? I mean have you seen Claire Dearing? She looks like a ballerina. Her nails are always perfect; her hair is always blow dried and her outfits….. I mean, I can see what Owen sees in her…"

Blue let out a sudden loud snort.

"Ok, ok, _saw_ in her," Missy corrected, staring up into the raptor's expressive eyes. "But it was the way he spoke to me. Like he just didn't want me there. I just felt like a total idiot."

She paused and gave a long sigh.

"I don't know why I'm even taking to you," said Missy rolling her eyes and getting to her feet as she heard sudden footsteps behind her.

She turned around and came face to face with twenty or so workers from the raptor paddock appearing around the corner, all with huge grins upon their faces. All led by Barry, who was walking ahead of them holding a wonky birthday cake, with a silver candle poked into the top.

Missy reddened and let out an embarrassed smile.

"Happy birthday," they all chorused haphazardly as Blue barked in agreement.

Missy let out a laugh. "How did you know?" she said taking a step towards them, admiring the cake. It had HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISSY written on it pink frosting.

From behind Barry, Roger, one of Owen's colleagues who always dressed like a biker with a shaggy beard and gold looped earring, piped up.

"Are you kidding us, Owen has been going on about your birthday for weeks," he said, as everyone gave a laugh and Barry let out a nod.

"It's true," he agreed, lifting the cake slightly so that Missy could blow out the candle on top.

She bent down, held back her long hair and blew, as butterflies appeared in her stomach.

Perhaps she had got Owen all wrong after all.

* * *

"So that was your plan all along?" asked Claire as she and Owen pulled up outside the huge compound.

"Yeah," said Owen curtly. They had been discussing the same topic since leaving his bungalow thirty minutes ago.

"Then why did you act like such a dick to her? On her birthday too!?" said Claire exasperatedly, turning off the engine and stepping out of the car.

Owen followed suit, running a hand down his tired face as he did so. "I panicked, ok!"

Claire gave a huge roll of her eyes. "Well you could always call her and apologise- oh, wait. You didn't even let her pick up her cell phone."

"You know that I couldn't," said Owen irritably. "And hey, I already have Missy mad at me, I don't need your attitude too."

Claire shot him a look. "You're going to have to do some major grovelling later."

Owen gave a sigh. "I know, I know. I just…. Can we talk about something else….. Like what exactly it was that you dragged me up to look at."

Owen definitely needed to talk about something else. He couldn't bear to think about how he had left things with Missy. The look on her face after he had raised his voice to her…. He still had a tight feeling in his chest as he remembered that moment. As he had told Claire, he had just panicked. He cursed himself for doing so.

"Well the park needed a new attraction," said Claire walking up the stairs ahead of Owen. "And corporate felt genetic modification would up the 'wow factor."

Owen was not amused.

"They're dinosaurs. 'Wow' enough," he uttered coolly.

"Not according to our focus groups. The Indominous Rex makes us relevant again."

Owen gave a sudden laugh. "The Indominous Rex?" he questioned.

Claire clucked her tongue at him disapprovingly and swiped her pass along the side of a large metal door causing it to shoot open.

Claire and Owen entered the observation room. A lone security guard was sat in the corner of the room eating a sandwich and gave the pair a curt nod as they entered. Owen headed straight for the large glass window.

Whatever this thing was it was certainly too big for this pen. The T-Rex had an entire woodland paddock, but this…. Owen's back-yard was bigger.

"How long has the animal been in here?" he asked, peering through the undergrowth ahead of them.

"All its life," relied Claire. She too, edged closer to the window and gazed around the vacant paddock.

"Where is it?" she said with a frown, tapping a finger against the glass. "We were just here…"

Letting out a huff, she moved over a thermal imaging console in the centre of the room and taped in a code. All of a sudden the screen flashed red and an alarm began to sound.

'NO THERMAL SIGNATURE DETECTED. NO THERMAL SIGNATURE DETECTED' repeated a loud automated voice.

The security guard behind them suddenly got to his feet. "Impossible," he uttered. "Those doors haven't been opened in weeks."

Owen turned his head, scanning the pen and his eyes suddenly fell upon something that made his heart stop.

"Were those claw marks always there?" he uttered, gesturing to several huge scratches that lined the concrete walls around the paddock.

Claire's eyes widened. "Oh God!"

* * *

Missy grinned as she hopped up into her truck and placed her birthday cake carefully onto the seat beside her.

She was delighted that people that she worked with and considered to be friends had remembered today was her birthday. Even if they did have a little push from Owen. She just wished that her argument with him earlier hadn't spoiled things so much.

She wondered what he and Claire were doing at this very moment.

Hoping it was something boring, that wouldn't take up too much of his time, Missy started the engine and flicked on her digital comms radio, shoving it into her top pocket.

If she headed over to the Stegosaur fields now that would give her enough time to get ready this evening and ensure she looked drop dead gorgeous for when Owen, hopefully, came grovelling at 7pm.

Feeling much better than she had twenty minutes earlier, she pulled away and headed down the bumpy road, hoping that the second half of her birthday would in no way be as eventful as the first…

* * *

 **Please review! Let me know what you thought about it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to warn you, this story isn't going to be the entirety of the Jurassic World movie word for word. I'm planning on cutting things out and editing in a way that just makes it about Owen and Missy. I really hope you enjoy, let me know what you think. Too much detail? Too little? I love your feedback.**

 **Thanks so much to Daughter of Ironman06, angiev441, Korraismygirl, Kate07, electrogirl88 and xxyangxx2006 for reviewing.**

* * *

Owen's heart pounded within his chest, threatening at any minute to break to through his ribcage.

He slid himself under the huge crane as the Indominous Rex gave a huge roar behind him, crashing through the half open fence and knocking it to pieces.

Lying on his stomach Owen raised his head, just enough to see the huge dinosaur stomp over to a truck parked just a few feet away. The raptor trainer's wide eyes caught sight of the trembling figure of Nick hunched down in front of the vehicle.

Owen sucked in a sudden breath. This wasn't supposed to happen…. Not again. Not with all of the measures in place…..

Suddenly the truck was violently knocked aside and for a moment Nick was all that remained on the ground, completely exposed.

Owen stared at him. Frightened tears rolled down the portly man's cheeks, but before he could do or say anything further two enormous jaws clamped around him and dragging him upwards and out of sight.

Owen heart thudded inside his ribs, his survival instinct kicking in. Drawing a knife, he suddenly rolled over onto his back as large reptilian feet drew closer, making the ground beneath him shake. Reaching up he grabbed the crane's fuel line and hacked it desperately with the knife, causing gasoline to suddenly spew out all over him. Hurriedly he smeared it across his clothes and face in an attempt to mask his scent.

Less than a second later he sensed the Indominous approaching closer and closer.

Owen lay back trying to keep as still as possible but his heart was pounding so hard within his ribcage he was certain it was making his entire body tremble with every beat.

The beast crouched lower, its teeth now covered in ruby-red blood. A second felt like an eternity as Owen lay there not even daring to breathe.

He stared upwards, gazing at the metal underside of the crane and managed to focus on one image in his head. One face. One guiding light in the darkness….

Owen knew if it was the last face he was ever able to see, he wanted it to be hers.

Missy.

From the first time he had seen her pull up her truck at the raptor compound with a nervous smile on her face, to the time he had really _seen_ her for the first time, when she had turned up at the staff bar wearing _that_ black dress. From the time he had watched her almost get hurt by Hoskins with tears running down her cheeks, to just this morning and every morning for the past ten months, when Owen had kissed her awake, so happy to be with her each and every day.

It seemed like hours had passed before the Indominous finally raised its gigantic head and stalked away into the tree line ahead of them.

Owen, sucking in a deep breath, sat up and watched it disappear, before lying back down and exhaling deeply. He heart still racing at 100 miles per hour.

* * *

Missy's truck pulled off the dirt track and slipped smoothly onto the grass of the Stegosaur fields. Several of the huge creatures loomed past her, nonplussed by her presence.

Barely glancing up at them, she pulled up the truck and carefully extracted a satellite tracker from beneath her birthday cake (which now seemed to be rapidly melting in the hot sun).

The Stego she was searching for was around two years old, smaller than the rest, but still impossible to find on the acres of land the enormous dinosaurs had to roam. The tracker was the only option. Punching the dino's code into the device, she placed it carefully onto the dashboard and as it began to emit a loud yet infrequent beeping.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Missy was stood, leant over the bonnet of her truck, long-range tranquiliser gun in hand.

She peered carefully down the scope and squeezed at the trigger.

Raising her head quickly she saw the dart hit its target, right below the front leg of a small Stegosaur, that was cantering along with its parents in tow. The gigantic beast did not even seem to notice the inoculation that had been administered to him.

Missy gave a smile.

Jobs for the day finally finished, she stood up straight and brushed herself down. As she did so a sudden crackling voice appeared through her radio.

"Thi- i-a-phas-on- eal-orld- b-ing-yone-n" …" it stuttered incomprehensively.

Missy frowned, plucking it from her top pocket and giving it a tap. She fiddled with the dials but there came only silence after that.

Giving a sigh, she clipped the radio onto her belt and began to unscrew her dart gun piece by piece.

She was almost done, placing the last component back into its metallic case, when something glinting in the distance suddenly caught her eye.

She glanced up, squinting against the sun, to catch a lone gyrosphere heading across the field a few hundred metres away. Her eyes dropped back down to her rifle as she shut the case with a snap.

Gyrospheres weren't exactly unusual for this area of the Stego fields. She had tried one out once, on an induction day during her first couple of weeks working at the park, but found them far too claustrophobic. She preferred to be out in the open next to the dinosaurs, instead of cooped up inside a giant hamster ball.

She dragged the metal case from the bonnet of her truck, pulling open the passenger door and placing it inside.

But as she went to push the door closed the glinting from the gyrosphere caught her eyes once again. Glancing up, she suddenly stopped still in her tracks, a frown plastering itself onto her face.

Quickly reaching into the open window of her vehicle, she tugged out a pair of sleek binoculars that hung from the dashboard and held them to her eyes… just in time to see the gyroscope disappearing through a large gap in the metal fencing and through into the out-of-bounds forestry below.

Missy gave an irritable roar of disapproval as she tugged open the door to her truck and jumped in, flinging the binoculars onto the seat beside her.

"Idiot tourists," she mumbled to herself as she turned her key in the ignition and drove down into the valley beyond, heading quickly after the rogue gyrosphere.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to angiev441, Daughter of Ironman06, xxyangxx2006 and an anonymous 'Guest' for leaving lovely reviews on my last chapter.**

 **I really hope you're enjoying it. I'm really worried I may give up on it and leave it half finished. Let me know what you think of this one.**

* * *

Missy slowed her truck and stared up at the enormous metal fencing that loomed before her.

It must have been thirty feet high and yet the metal here was torn away and twisted in two, leaving behind a gaping hole leading down into the dark undergrowth ahead.

What on earth could do something like that? She wasn't aware that anyone was doing any maintenance work on this area of the fencing.

Missy gave a frown before pressing her foot down on the gas, as her vehicle lurched forwards, heading down the steep slope and into the forest below.

* * *

"Evacuate the island," said Owen turning to Claire.

Owen had headed straight for the control room after his brush with the Indominous to find Claire and Masrani, Claire's boss and the owner of the park, discussing their options. Owen had pleaded with them both kill the mutated hybrid while they had the chance to, but both agreed that they had too much invested in her. Since then, ten mean and women had been killed trying to bring the dinosaur down.

"We'd never re-open," murmured Claire, her eyes wet. Her fists were clenched at her sides.

Owen stared at her hard, ignoring Masrani completely. "You made a genetic hybrid, raised it in captivity. She is seeing all this for the first time. She does not even know what _she_ is. She will kill everything that moves."

Claire glanced away from him, but Owen was unrelenting. He knew how many people's lives would be in danger if this thing continued on its rampage. He moved around, getting in Claire's line of sight once again.

"Asset Containment can use live ammunition in an emergency situation," he said, his voice low and serious.

Claire gave a harsh scowl. "I am not turning this place into some kind of warzone…" she said incredulously.

"You already have!" said Owen loudly causing several of the control room employees to turn around and stare.

Claire reddened and turned away from him. He could see her fingers restlessly tapping against her leg as if she was thinking hard about what to do. She slowly let out a long breath and turned to a female staff member sitting at a console to her right.

"Ok," she said carefully, with a nod. "I'm going to close everything north of the resort. This is a Phase one, real world, I want to bring everyone back in."

Before Owen could even blink, every single one of the employees in the room was on their phones or headsets transmitting the same message to the entire park.

"This is a Phase One Real World. I repeat, this is a Phase One Real World."

Owen watched the screens before him, gazing at the thousands of people currently on rides or at restaurants, in queues and watching shows. He knew that many of these people could be dead within a few hours if they didn't get them off this island right away.

He gazed at the screens and his mind suddenly flitted to one thing and one thing only….

Storming over to a console he grabbed one of the staff member's cell phones.

A guy in thick-rimmed glasses and a retro Jurassic Park t-shirt, looked up at Owen in protest. "Hey-"he cried, but Owen wasn't listening. He was already dialling a number he knew by heart.

Missy's.

All he could think about was her out there alone. He hoped to god that she had finished her rounds by now and was headed back to her home. But there was no way to say that the Indominous wouldn't change course and head straight there either. All Owen knew was that he had to warn her, he had to make sure she was safe.

Pressing the device to his ear, he glanced up to see Claire who was also on the phone, pacing around frantically.

"Okay, Zach listen to me…" he heard her say. "Zach?"

He saw her turn towards the girl at the console. "Are there any gyrospheres sill in the valley?"

Owen stared down at the ground. The phone at his ear seemed to just dial and dial….there was no answer.

Then he realised…

He tugged the cell from his ear and stared down at it… Missy's cell phone was still on his couch.

He gave a slow gulp as he heard Claire speaking close by.

"Do we have anyone else who can bring them in?" he heard her say, but Owen was barely listening. Stood still, staring down at the phone in his hand, as worry flooded over him.

"We do have one worker close by," the female staff member said, tapping on the screen. "I can track them by their radio signal. Staff member 81451."

Owen's heart almost stopped, his eyes widening suddenly. He recognised that number very well. It was a number that was embroidered on several shirts that now littered his bedroom floor and laundry basket.

He gazed up at the pair and without a word, he stormed over to them. Pushing Claire out of the way he stared down at the blinking green light moving across the screen.

"What the-" started Claire, but Owen cut across her.

"What did you say?" said Owen, his voice heated.

The female staff member glanced up at him uneasily. "Staff member 81451. She's close by. A Miss…. Mellissa Miller. She's a vaccination veterinarian from the B labs."

Owen's breath hitched in his throat and his fingers tensed around the edge of the table so hard that his knuckles became white. Claire stared up at him suddenly her eyes large and round.

"81451, 81451 do you copy?" said the girl, through a headpiece.

All Owen could do was watch the little blinking green light shifting quickly across the screen.

A second passed…

And another…

Owen's heart hammered inside his chest.

"81451, do you copy?" repeated the girl once more.

Why wasn't she answering? Owen's gaze was fixed on that green light.

Another second passed.

"I copy, over," came a sudden familiar voice over the radio. Owen removed his grip from the table at once.

"We have two boys still in the field," said Claire with urgency, leaning forward addressing the console mic. "They should be in a gyrosphere, I need you to get them out of there."

There was a long pause.

"They've gone off track, into zone 5.6 " came Missy's voice once again, after a moment. "I'm just following them-"

"Missy," said Owen suddenly, leaning forwards as Claire took a step back and away from the edgy raptor-trainer. "You need to get out of there."

"O-Owen?" came back Missy's voice, crackling across the line.

"It's me, babe," he said quickly. "Look I need you to get those boys then drive your truck back to the control room. I can meet you half way, along the top road-"

"Wait…O-wen… I didn't…w-w-hat? W-What's going o-on?"

The line began to crackle, causing Missy's voice to become distorted.

"Trust me, honey, I just need you to do as I say-" said Owen in frustration. He saw the green blinking light that was now slowing down and coming to a stop. "Just get out of there, okay?"

There was a long pause. "What is wron-g with y-ou today?" she said exasperatedly. "I've found them… I can see the gyroscope…its…"

The audio suddenly broke up.

"Missy?" said Owen loudly, leaning over the mic. "Are you there?"

The seconds flitted by as Owen's heart began to thud heart against his ribcage. "Missy?" he yelled loudly once again.

There was a sudden blast of static before Missy's voice was suddenly heard once more.

..."T-there's something here…" she said slowly. Her voice was different now. Her tone merely a whisper.

Owen gave a gulp, staring down at the now static blinking green light.

All of a sudden from the speaker came a blood-curdling roar.

The entire control room fell silent. Al eyes were suddenly on Owen.

"Oh my god…" came Missy's panicked voice down the line. "Oh my god…"

Owen's eyes widened. "Missy, get out of there!" he shouted, sweat beading at his tanned brow.

Over the loud-speaker came a sudden yell from an unknown voice and the revving of an engine.

There was another mighty roar and then came a scream that caused Owen's blood to run cold.

Then there was only static…

* * *

 **Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for the response I got from the last chapter. I'm so so glad you liked it!**

 **Thanks to abitoflightreading, Daughter of Ironman06, JohnCenaRkoForever, xxyangxx2006, angiev441, orchid121, 'Guest' and AyaMikomi fo reviewing!**

 **I hope you enjoy this one…**

* * *

Missy's truck slowly trundled down the steep slope and into the darkness of the forest.

In the distance to her left, she could just make out a small heard of Apatosauruses. She wouldn't go near them if she could help it. Flicking on her headlights in the dim light, she gazed around looking for the rogue gyrosphere.

Suddenly the radio at her belt began to crackle.

"…Do you copy…" came a female voice across the line"

Missy frowned and unclipped it. No one ever usually made direct calls on her frequency.

"81451, do you copy?" came the voice again, with a little more urgency.

That was her staff number. She paused for a second before placing the device onto transmit and dropping it down onto the seat beside her. She needed two hands on the wheel for terrain like this.

"I copy, over," she said, waiting for a response.

One came immediately. "We have two boys still in the field," came a sudden familiar voice. "They should be in a gyrosphere, I need you to-"

The radio fizzled and broke up before the end of the sentence but that was long enough for Missy to realise who was dialling in from the other end.

Why the hell was Claire Dearing calling her? Just to pull in a couple of visitors?

Missy glanced down at the radio uneasily. "They've gone off track, into zone 5.6," she uttered, before staring back up at the undergrowth ahead. "I'm just following them-"

But before she could finish her sentence a voice suddenly cut across hers.

"Missy, you need-." The line turned into static again.

Missy's glanced down. It was Owen.

"Owen?" she blurted out, a frown plastering itself onto her face. Of course it made sense that he was still with Claire. Missy tried her best not to clench her jaw in frustration.

"It's me babe," came his reply. His voice sounded desperate. "Look, I need you to get those boys, then drive your truck-" The line, once again, distorted.

Missy reached down and tapped at the radio.

"Wait, Owen I didn't catch that, what did you say?" she said quickly, but there came a sudden burst of feedback over the line and Missy grimaced.

"-I just need you to do as I say-" came Owen's voice loudly.

Missy gave a scowl. What was _with_ his attitude today?

"What is wrong with you?" she uttered in an exasperated voice.

He had acted like a dick to her all day and this was the last straw. Why was he doing the control room's dirty work. All because Claire Dearing wanted him to? Was that the reason why?

Her truck rounded a large tree and she suddenly saw the rogue gyrosphere out in the open. She could just about make out two young boys inside, both staring up at something looming above them, something just obscured from Missy's vision by a large clump of forestry.

"I've found them," said Missy grumpily, leaning in slightly towards the radio at her side. She put her foot down onto the gas and her truck lurched forwards . "I can see the gyrosphere, its-"

Her truck rounded the trees and Missy's foot hit the brakes immediately. She paled and her hands began to tremble on the steering wheel.

Her mouth went dry and her breathing became shallow.

"There's something here…" she manged to get out, more to herself that to anyone.

Her eyes became orbs as she stared up at the enormous creature ahead of her.

Never in all her years at the park had she ever seen anything more terrifying.

The monster was all white with ruby red blood dripping from its mouth and looked like no dino Missy had ever dealt with before.

It was leering forward, advancing slowly towards the two boys, now trapped inside their glass cage.

Suddenly and with no warning, the beast let out a gigantic roar causing Missy to shrink back in fear.

She heard the boys let out a cry as the dinosaur suddenly launched itself at the gyrosphere, clenching it between its massive jaws. She could see the thick glass splintering as cracking as the two boys, tried desperately to escape.

"Oh my god," said Missy, so unbelievably frightened. "Oh my god…"

She watched in horror as the dinosaur lifted the gyrosphere off the ground before slamming it back down quickly, the glass immediately shattering and showering the ground with glittering shards.

She saw the two boys hurtle to the ground, yelling in fright. It would only be a second before the monstrous creature would see that they were free and go after them.

So, doing the only thing she could think to do, Missy revved her engine and slammed her foot down hard onto the gas. The truck tore forwards, right into the path of the gigantic dinosaur…

The monster's gleaming eyes swivelled towards her and it let out a huge roar as the truck careered towards it.

When her vehicle was just a few feet away from it, Missy flung open the door and leapt out, letting out a scream as she did so, before sprawling ungracefully onto the ground.

Missy heard the impact of the truck, colliding with the dinosaur behind her but she didn't look up. She merely felt hands under her elbows, pulling her from the ground.

Gazing up, she saw the two teenage boys from the gyrosphere, hurriedly dragging her away into the trees, as a horrifying sound or tearing metal could be heard behind them.

She could make out the sounds of the huge dinosaur clambering to its feet. It let out another blood-curdling roar, as the ground began to shake around them.

Missy breathed hard.

It was giving chase…

* * *

 **Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to 'Guest' , Daughter of Ironman06, xxyangxx2006, sarahmichellegellarfan1, Saricaykes and AyaMikomi for reviewing the last chapter.

This is not the best chapter I've ever written. I hope you all don't find it too bad. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Owen's eyes were fixed to the spot where the green blinking dot had been just a few moments ago. The console was now horribly blank. The signal was gone.

Owen's mouth was dry and a tight feeling constricted his chest making it hard to breathe.

He could feel the entire room's eyes on him. Everyone's pity… Everyone's remorse…

The last sound they had heard from Missy's mouth had been a blood-curdling scream and then the radio had fallen silent.

No one knew what had happened but they all obviously feared the worst. They had just been witness to ten heavily armed men and women die after contact with the Indominous. How could one woman and two teenage boys still be alive?

Owen's world felt as it was broken in two. But if he had faith in anything or anyone, it was Missy.

She was strong and anything but stupid. She had learned to handle herself amongst the dinosaurs for years. She was a survivor. And that's why he loved her.

If she was still out there then Owen needed to find her.

"I'm taking one of the trucks," said Owen turning on the spot and marching quickly across the control room towards the exit, his face set.

Claire stared up at him wide eyed before teetering over to him quickly.

"I'm coming with you," she said, attempting to fall into step with him but Owen gave a frown.

"No," he said shaking his head. "I'll do better on my own."

But Claire came to stand in front of him stopping him in his tracks.

"I'm coming with you," she said firmly, her face serious. "Those are my nephews out there too. I need to know they're still alive."

Her voice wavered slightly towards the end of her sentence. Owen had to gulp to keep the emotion from rising in his own throat. He knew exactly what she was going through right now.

He managed to look her directly in the eye before giving a nod. "Fine, but I need you to do exactly as I say, is that clear?"

Claire nodded quickly as Owen stormed past her but before they could exit the room Masrani stepped forwards.

"I really think you should-" began the smart businessman, but before he could utter another word Owen had grabbed him roughly by the collar and lifted him an inch from the ground. He could feel Masrani trembling within his grasp.

Owen's jaw was clenched and his eyes burned with anger.

"I swear to god, if anything has happened to her," he said in a dangerous voice. "I will make sure you, and Vic Hoskins and everyone in the InGen labs who made that monster out there, don't live to see another day."

He was serious. Masrani knew it. Claire knew it. Hell, everyone in the room knew it.

Owen suddenly relinquished his grasp on Masrani, setting him back down onto the ground, before stalking past him without another word, Claire following quickly in his wake.

* * *

Missy's legs pounded the forest floor as she ran, flanked by the two teenagers.

"Come on, come on," she heard one of the boys at her side say, but she didn't have moment to look at him or even to reply. All she knew was she had to keep on running.

They could hear the enormous dinosaur behind them, every footfall causing the ground beneath them to shake.

The trio suddenly burst through the tree-line streaking out into the open. Here the grass was as tall as their waists, but without the obstacles of the trees, it wouldn't take the creature long to start gaining on them.

They were barely twenty feet from the forestry when they heard the beast tearing after them, the horrifying sound of trees being uprooted echoing across the plane.

Missy saw the smaller of the two boys look back over his shoulder before letting out a frightened cry.

She quickly grabbed his forearm, tugging him back around.

"Quick," she cried, but the two boys were much faster than she was, _she_ was the one who needed to be quickening her pace not them.

Her legs were pounding through the tall grass as fast as they could possible take her and her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her ribs. But she knew she needed to keep on running. She could hear the roars of the monster behind them and knew that if she stopped even for second that would be the end of her…

Up ahead Missy could just make out the sounds of gushing water and knew what was approaching. A waterfall, small in comparison to some within the park, but still a drop large enough to get them killed if they weren't careful. She knew right now, however, that their choices were jump or be dino dinner.

The three of them skidded to a halt at the edge of the steep drop staring down to the watery depths below. The water was clear and blue and from scanning the water she could see very few sharp or jagged rocks lining the bottom.

"We have to jump," she cried, glancing back over her shoulder at the advancing creature. It's jaws were open wide ready to snap them closed around them at any moment.

"I can't," uttered the young boy to her left, shaking his head hurriedly.

"Yes you can," Missy shouted to him urgently. The monster was close now.

Before there was chance for either if them to protest, Missy had grabbed them both by their hands, taken a few steps back, before they were forced to leap from the cliff's edge.

As they did so they felt the breath of the dinosaur on the backs of their necks and heard its enormous jaws clamp down barely an inch or two above their heads.

Missy's stomach back-flipped as they plummeted downwards. The three of them hit the water's surface hard before she even had a chance to hold her breath. The impact of the water from such a height was painful and a searing sensation tore across Missy's skin.

After a moment she opened her eyes in the water. She could make out a huge shadow looming over them. The creature was waiting for them.

She felt the two boys either side of her attempt to pull upwards but her hands, still tightly clasped in theirs, tugged them further down into the water. She shook head and frowned.

She knew that if they went up there now they would have no chance of survival. That creature would be like a cat on a fishbowl.

The boys seemed to understand and remained down in the depths of the water.

A second passed…

And another…

But the shadow above them still lingered.

Bubbles filtered out of Missy's mouth. She had barely had a chance to take it any breath and her chest was constricting with every moment that passed.

She was running out of air.

She looked at the two teenagers, her eyes widening. She shook her head.

The eldest boy gazed at her in concern and grasped her hand tightly, holding her down. He wasn't going to let her swim upwards with that thing still up there.

Missy stared at him desperately as the final few bubbles escaped her lips. Her head suddenly felt like it was filled with cotton wool. She needed oxygen and fast.

Her body instantly felt very heavy like she was attached to a lead weight slowly dragging her down to the bottom of the pool. She felt as if all the energy was being drained from her.

Her head buzzed and a pain shot through her chest.

She could hear her heartbeat thudding inside her skull and her vision swam.

Suddenly she closed her eyes and stopped kicking her legs.

Everything around her suddenly felt quite distant.

Like all her cares were just drifting away…

She was barely conscious when two hands pulled her up quickly towards the water's surface.

She burst out into the open air and her eyes opened suddenly with the shock. She sucked in a huge breath her eyes flickering around, searching for the carnivorous dinosaur that had been hunting them. But there was no sign of it anywhere on the cliff edge above her.

She turned suddenly to the two figures sploshing around either side of her.

"Are you ok?" asked the eldest, dark-haired boy with concern etched in his brown eyes. He looked no older than sixteen and was trying to catch his breath too. "We waited until it was gone then we pulled you up. You looked pretty out of it."

Missy _had_ been pretty out of it. She knew if she had been down there just a few moments longer she wouldn't be alive right now.

Missy gave a nod, her head bobbing up over the water. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said shaking off his concern. "Let's just get to the edge."

She swam the few lengths towards the grassy embankment before pulling herself up and out with difficultly. Her tight clothes were now sodden with water and her baseball hat had come off. But she was alive, that was the main thing.

She sat down on a large flat rock and glanced up, as the boys pulled themselves out of the water.

"W-What was that thing?" asked the younger of the two boys, who was fair, with mousy hair and had a frightened look in his eye.

Missy shook her head. "I've never seen a dinosaur like that before," she uttered, before biting her lip.

Her mind suddenly flittered to Owen. Did he know about that creature? Is that why he was trying to get in contact with her.

Missy thought of her radio now probably sitting broken on the front seat of her car. She wished she had thought about grabbing it before jumping out. That way she could have let him know she was ok, that she was safe…

But she what Owen was like, without knowing for certain of her fate, he would come out and try and look for her, try and be her knight in shining armour as usual. Normally her stomach would be filled with butterflies at this thought, but now it was filled with only fear…. fear of Owen being out there trying to hunt that creature down… she didn't want to lose him. Not now.

Missy pushed back wet hair from her face as the two teenagers looked on worriedly. They were both so young and to go through a trauma like that at this age… Missy knew she needed to step up. She had worked here for years, she knew the park pretty well, she had that advantage at least.

"We should try and get back to the main site," she said getting to her feet. "I think it's about a four mile walk west of here."

"Four miles?" said the younger boy with a frightened look in his eyes.

"Will it be dark before then?" asked the elder teen.

Missy chewed her lip and looked skyward. It probably would but she wouldn't let them know that. This territory was dangerous enough without two scared kids in tow.

"I don't think so," she lied, squinting against the sun and not meeting their eyes. "We should keep moving though, before that thing comes back."

The two boys nodded quickly and the three of them began to tramp off into the dark undergrowth, still sopping wet but relieved to be alive.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank to Daughter of Ironman06, AyaMikomi, Guest, xxyangxx2006, sarahmichellegellarfan1 and musicmoilife247 for reviewing.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this was. I'm looking forward to a Missy/Owen reunion soon, but for the time being you will have to put up with Owen pining.**

 **I hope you enjoy. Would love to hear what you think? Should I carry on?**

* * *

Owen slammed his foot down onto the brakes of the truck, sending dirt flying out from the back of the wheels.

"What the-" began Claire, but as she followed the line of Owen's sight she let out a sudden gasp. Tugging open the door of the truck, she leapt out and ran forwards.

Owen gave a grimace and slowly stepping out after her, lifting up his gun and slinging it over his shoulder. He surveyed the area, taking in every little detail of the horrific scene.

Just a few feet ahead of them were the last few remains of the shattered gyrosphere, shards of glass covering the forest floor. Next to that was an object that filled Owen with dread…

Missy's truck.

He walked tensely over to it and peered at its twisted shell. The front of it was crumpled completely, with the back being crushed almost flat as if it had been trodden on by some gigantic creature.

Owen knew exactly what that creature might have been too. Footprints from the Indominous were everywhere. But they weren't the only footprints that littered the ground.

All around them Owen could make out human footsteps and three pairs that lead out into the fields beyond.

She had escaped, he knew that for sure, but how far she had gotten was another question…

"I-I found this," said Claire, approaching Owen holding out a smashed cell phone with trebling hands. She had tears in her eyes.

"It's ok," said Owen with a breath. " They managed to make a run for it. They went that way."

Claire gazed up at him. "A-And Missy?" she asked with concern her eyes.

Owen faltered. "S-She got away too," he replied with a gulp. He hoped.

Claire gave a slow nod as if trying to slow her erratic breathing. She gazed down at the broken truck. "Ugh, what is that?" she asked pointing down to a gloopy white substance that was smeared over the front seats of the busted vehicle.

Owen stared down at it too before closing his eyes slowly. He gave another gulp before opening them again.

"Its Missy's birthday cake," he said in a subdued voice. "The guys are the raptor paddock were planning on giving it to her today."

Guilt flooded over him. All he had wanted to do was to give her the most wonderful evening but he had been so focused on doing so, he had ruined her entire morning. He had planned to pick her up at seven tonight, take her past the raptor cages so the guys could give her her cake, then they could have gone on to celebrate a special evening. But no all of that was ruined. But that no longer mattered. All Owen wanted to do was hold her in his arms and know she was safe. He loved her and right now he would do anything to find her again.

Owen ran a hand down his face.

"We should keep moving," he uttered in a low voice, striding out towards the clearing. "That thing might still be on their tail."

Claire gave a quick nod and followed him into the tall grass.

* * *

"So are you two brothers?" asked Missy as the three of them trudged through the humid forest. The trees and plants here were dense and overgrown and the ground beneath them muddy and wet underfoot.

"Yeah we are," piped up the younger of the pair grinning up at her. "My name's Gray and that's Zach."

Missy gave them a small smile. "I'm Missy," she said stumbling slightly on an upturned tree root. "Were you both here on vacation?"

"We were just here to visit our Aunt," muttered Zach, shoving his hands into his pockets, in moody teenager mode.

"Our parents are getting a divorce," blurted out Gray. "They think we don't know that's why they sent us here."

Missy noticed Zach scowl in his brother's direction. She gave a small cough that broke through the uncomfortable silence that followed Gray's outburst.

"Well you think you're having a bad day?" she said trying to make light of the situation. "Today just happens to be my birthday. And to start off my boyfriend acts like an ass to me, I get chased down by a freak dinosaur and to make matters worse, I realise that I had an entire birthday cake in that truck."

Gray let out a small laugh.

"Why was your boyfriend an ass to you on your birthday?" asked Zach staring up at her. His eyes were soft yet his tone was accusing, as though he was ready to fight anyone who would treat her this way.

She gave a small shrug. "I don't know," she said with a sigh. "I was too busy watching him flirting with his uptight ex to find out."

Missy was still bitter about what had happened between them earlier today. Jealousy still rearing its ugly head. Owen had yelled at her and yet was more than ready to go out and spend time with Claire. Just because she wore high Jimmy Choos and Armani blazers and blow dried her hair every morning… Her boyfriend was hanging out with another woman on her birthday. Did she have a right to be mad about that? Probably not, but that it didn't stop it hurting.

"See I didn't know she was his ex until this morning," continued Missy, unable to stop herself. "I didn't even realise she was the type of woman who had time for a relationship. I thought the only thing she cared about was meeting quotas and making a profit."

Missy reddened. She hadn't meant for an outburst like that, but all this anger had just been bubbling up inside her. She didn't hate Claire, she was just jealous. Jealous that she and Owen had had a… _thing_.

"Sounds like our aunt," said Gray with a sniff.

Missy glanced over to him, softening. "Will she be looking for you?" she asked concernedly.

Zach kicked at a stone as he walked. "She's probably too busy in meetings to even notice, she just left us with her assistant."

Missy gave a frown and stared between Zach and Gray. "Who's your aunt? Is she management here?"

Gray gave a nod. "Her name is Claire. Claire Dearing. Do you know her?"

Oh, Missy knew her alright. She faltered for a moment before answering.

"Um,… not very well," she lied, before she looked away, desperately looking for a way to change the subject. She had had no idea that these boys were Claire's nephews, if she had she wouldn't have gone off on such a rant about her.

Suddenly Missy's attention was caught by a large stone structure just off the path to the left, almost hidden by ivy and covered in years of dirt and grime.

She gazed up at it, her eyes widening.

She had never in all her years at the park been in this zone before. It had been designated as strictly off limits for many years, since the deaths of all of those people back in the 90s.

Without saying a word to the boys she began ascending the large stone steps leading up towards it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" whispered Gray as he and his brother's followed her quietly up the steps.

Reaching the top Missy ran her hand over a large wooden door, she could still make out the intricate design still etched upon its surface. Leaning into a it she gave a shove.

It moved slightly, but it was heavy and stiff.

"Here help me with this," she uttered and the two teenagers moved either side of her and helped her to push.

With a mighty creak, both doors swung back to reveal a dark, cavernous room. The remains of a large broken, marble staircase lay strewn across the floor.

She recognised this place…

* * *

Owen stood atop the waterfall and stared down into the deep pool below.

"Oh my god, they jumped?" came Claire's sudden voice as she joined him at the cliff edge.

Owen wanted to jump in too, he wanted to get to Missy faster. If he was alone he could probably gain on her quicker, she couldn't be more than a mile ahead of them.

"ZACH! GRAY!" came a sudden loud voice at his side.

He turned to see Claire stood there hands around her mouth bellowing her nephews' names as loud as she could possible shout them.

Owen snatched away her hand quickly and scowled at her.

"Hey! I am not one of your damn animals!" she retorted instantly, staring him down.

"Listen, they're all still alive, but you and I might not be if you continue to scream like that," said Owen through gritted teeth. "Look, I think it's better if you go back and I find them alone."

Claire folded her arms across herself. She brought herself up to her full height. "They are my nephews, Mr Grady," she said seriously. "If you think for one moment I am leaving you-"

"I can handle myself," said Owen shaking his head sternly.

Claire pursed her lips and paused for a long moment.

"No you can't Owen," she said with a sigh. "You think you can, but I can see how vulnerable you are right now and I don't think you make good decisions when you're like that."

Owen's brown knitted together into a dark frown. "Don't pretend like you know anything about me…" he said sharply.

"That's it Owen.. I don't," she said shaking her auburn head. "But Missy does… a-and she's the only thing keeping you going right now. And if it turns out that she's…"

"Don't…" snapped Owen in a warning voice, his eyes dark.

" _If_ …" said Claire carefully, his eyes burning into his. "..something _has_ happened to her…or Zach or Gray… I need to know that you're not on your own. That you're not going to do anything stupid."

Owen stared at her hard for a several long moments, before he glanced down at the floor and scuffed his feet.

"She'll be ok," he said in a quiet voice, hitching his gun up further onto his shoulder. "They'll all be ok."

Claire gave him a reassuring nod before wiping her eyes, giving a sniff and bumping his shoulder with her fist. "Now come on, which way did you say they went?"

Owen gestured to the tree line behind Claire and in a second she had turned on her heel and marched off and this time it was Owen's turn to follow.

* * *

 **Please review. Was that ok?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Long hiatus I know… would anyone still be interested if I carried on?**

 **Thanks to Korraismygirl, ImaginaryArtist17, xxyangxx2006, Daughter of Ironman06, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, AyaMikomi, sarahmichellegellarfan1, Guest, starrat, saricaykes, guest, Panda Ice, K, kikikiki, PatryAnimal135, Korraismygirl, BlueeYedPisces, Kay, MsRosePatal, Guest, BCgurlie, Guest, Vex Matthewson and Kylo Ren Emily Skywalker for reviewing the last chapter!**

 **Hope this one is ok?**

* * *

"You want to give it a try now?" said Zach slamming down the hood of the truck.

Missy bit her lip as she turned the key in the ignition.

The three of them had come across an old pair of park trucks whilst searching the old abandoned building. Under years worth of grime and dust they looked almost brand new, as if they had never had a chance to be used.

Missy winced, but to her surprise the engine growled happily into life.

Gray 'wooped', jumping into the air and pumping his fist. Missy also drummed her hands upon the dashboard in delight, it looked like they might be in with more of a chance of getting out of here before dark, than she first thought.

Zach, who as a teenager, was far too cool for such a display of delight, merely rubbed the back of his neck shrugging and grinning.

But their elation was disturbed, by a loud roar that emanated from somewhere deep inside the forest.

Missy's mouth went suddenly dry and her heart began to pound once again.

"Come on, quick," she uttered in a low voice to the two boys. "we need to get out of here."

Neither of the teenagers hesitated for even a moment, before hopping into the truck beside her. Without even a second glance back at the workshop the three of them zoomed off out into the tree line.

* * *

Owen and Claire stared in horror as the helicopter containing Masrani plummeted down into the Aviary.

"No, no, no," said Claire in a pained voice, as there was a loud explosion and several hundred pterosaurs fled the large glass dome.

Owen grabbed her by the arm, pulling her into the cover of the undergrowth as several of the large-winged dinos swooped low, heading towards them.

* * *

"What are those things?" shouted Grey as their truck skidded down the bumpy dirt track.

Above their heads the large creatures were approaching fast.

Missy chanced a glance up at them through her rear-view mirror, before turning a corner at great speed, causing the two boys to clutch at the dashboard with white knuckles.

"They're called Pterosaurs," she said hurriedly, concentrating on the road, her foot pressed down onto the accelerator as hard as it would go. "If they're out, it means the aviary has been breached."

Missy breathed hard. She knew just how many of the creatures were housed in there and if they had managed to get out…well… they would be sure to have a massacre on their hands.

The truck plunged out into the open and in front of them, Missy could see a large wall looming in the distance.

"They need to let us in…" she uttered quietly, more to herself than anything, as she caught sight of two men with guns standing atop of the wall.

"Open the gate!" yelled Zach, Missy and Gray in unison as their truck approached the perimeter at great speed. The two boys began waving their arms wildly. "Open the gate!"

It took a few long moments before the gates slowly began to grind open. All three of them breathing sigh of relief as they skidded swiftly though them.

* * *

Owen and Claire hurtled through the undergrowth, heading straight into a large compound, where all around them, people were fleeing and trucks full of park security were tearing off down the road.

Owen headed immediately over to a large bike as Claire followed, teetering on her heels as her cell phone began to ring.

"Hello," she answered, out of breath, holding the phone hurriedly to her ear.

Owen dodged out of the way as two screaming staff members ran past him. He reached down, to see that the keys were luckily still in the ignition.

"Ok, ok," he heard Claire say behind him. "Stay right there, we're on our way."

She pulled the phone from her ear, turning to him.

"They've found the boys," she said quickly. "They're just approaching the West perimeter…."

Owen frowned hard, striding over to her. "And Missy?" he said in a stern voice, before snatching the phone from her hand and lifting it to his ear. "Is there a woman with them?"

It took a long moment for the unsteady voice down the line to reply.

"I-I don't know," said the caller, in a strong British accent.

Owen growled, throwing the phone back to Claire and swinging his leg over the bike and turning the key in the ignition.

"Get on," he said in a frustrated tone.

All he wanted to do was get to Missy and make sure she was there with the boys.

It took less than a second for Claire to hop on behind him and wrap her arms around his body, as the bike tore off down the long road.

"I'm sure she's with them…." said Claire, in a reassuring voice, over the sound of the engine.

Owen merely clenched his jaw.

The quicker they got there the better….

* * *

Missy took a deep breath as they stepped from the truck, watching as the Pterosaurs flew over their heads and down into the centre of the park below.

"Oh god…" she uttered, shaking her head as she suddenly heard the sound of several bloodcurdling screams coming from the main street area.

Those people needed to get out of there…

"I need to get to the InGen labs," she said hurriedly. "They have a huge supply of tranq darts there. We can help stop these things."

The labs were where Missy picked up her morning supply of inoculations and tranquilisers. And from here, all they needed to do was cut across the central shopping district and they would be there.

Without hesitating she ran forwards, towards the sounds of the screams, flanked by Zach and Gray.

But before they could go more than a few paces, a tall woman with dark hair and a designer jacket hurried towards them.

"Boys, where the hell have you been!" she cried angrily in a strong British accent, staring down at the two teenagers at Missy's side. "I could have lost my job because of you!"

The two boys looked up at her incredulously.

"There are hundreds of dangerous dinosaurs on the loose, and you're scared about losing your job?" said Zach in an angry voice.

The woman ignored his comment and without even acknowledging Missy, she grabbed Gray's arm and began to pull him towards the park's main buildings.

"Come on," spat the woman, through gritted teeth.

"Hey!" said Missy loudly, stepping forwards and tugging Gray's arm from the dark haired-woman's grasp. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Missy's eyes flashed darkly, as she stood nose-to-nose with the woman, her fist clenched.

The woman scowled. "Ms Dearing has asked I take her nephews and-"

"We want to go with Missy," said Grey, cutting across the British woman and nodding towards Missy.

Zach also took a step closer to her. "Yeah, we're going with her," he said in a firm voice.

Missy felt her heart almost swell with pride, but they had no time for any of this.

"Come on," she said briskly, shoving past the dark-haired lady and heading down the road towards noise and commotion.

The woman did not follow them.

But as they turned the corner, all three of them stopped in their tracks, visibly gaping at the sight that met their eyes.

All around them, men, women and children ran frantically from the dozens of dinos that were attacking them.

Everywhere they looked, Pterosaurs flapped this way and that, dragging people up into the sky. The whole street was alive with the sounds of screams and the loud ear-piercing cries of the creatures.

"Hurry!" shouted Missy, shaking herself.

She knew the longer they were stood here, the longer they would be a target.

She needed a weapon and fast…

She beckoned for them to stay close, before striding across the path, dodging out of the way of a winged-dinosaur swooping low. It's large beak missed her by barely a couple of inches.

Missy's heart pounded in her chest.

She gave a Zach a shove, manoeuvring him across the asphalt, as a large trash-can came hurtling across their path. It barrelled under the legs of a woman behind them knocking her off her feet, just as a large Pteranadon snatched her up in it's jaws and carried her off.

"It's up here!" yelled Missy, pointing up towards a large building, standing atop several stone steps.

They made to head up towards it, when suddenly the sound of a woman calling out, could be heard over the commotion.

"ZACH!" came the voice. "GRAY!"

The three of them all turned to see the slightly dishevelled figure of Claire Dearing standing on a large bench, crying out.

Missy's heart thumped within her ribcage and her eyes darted around the area, searching desperately for any sign of Owen.

But before she, or either of the boys could run over to where Claire was standing, two winged- Pterosaurs flew suddenly over their heads, heading straight for the auburn-haired woman.

"Aunt Claire!" shouted Gray loudly, as a large group of tourists ran past them, blocking their view for a moment.

By the time the path had cleared, the two teenagers fled down the street. Missy gave a gulp and followed quickly after them.

But she had barely gone a few paces, when her eyes suddenly widened as she took in the sight before her…

Owen was sprawled across the ground, one of the large Pterosaur on his chest. The gigantic creature was snapping it's jaws close to Owen's tanned face.

"Owen!" cried Missy in alarm.

But before she could utter another word, several louds shots rang out, causing Missy to jump in fright.

And the beast on Owen's chest rolled off him. Dead.

Missy gazed up slowly, to see Claire, brandishing a large gun and staring down at Owen, breathing hard.

There was a small flicker of something between them, that instantly stopped Missy running forwards, her breath latching in her throat.

She watched as Claire reached out a hand, pulling Owen to his feet.

He stumbled slightly as he did so, his hand slipping around Claire's waist.

Their eyes were on each other, both filled with adrenaline, chests heaving…

Missy felt a that hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach returning.

That bitter sting of jealousy…

Owen and Claire looked perfect together…

The way he was staring down at her… his hand on her body… the way his lips were parted…

Missy gave a painful gulp and backed up. He mind going blank…

She felt sick…

She could no longer bare to watch….

Instead, she turned on her heel, fleeing off in the opposite direction.

* * *

 **Anyone want me to carry on with Owen and Missy?**

 **Please review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to TheGirlOfTooManyFandoms, madstar95, BCgurlie, sebastianm101, Jeanette, BlueEyedPisces, phoenixmoon25572, GraceLeah07, ImaginaryArtist17, Kylo Ren Emily Skywalker, Guest, ChojisGirl, Princessdiana516, Alexandra the Dreamer, SilverWolfMoon77, guest, ShadowPhoexix34, ElvenPrincess69, AmyTheTattooed, MsRosePetal, The Captains Muse, Daughter of IronMan06, AyaMikomi and Korraismygirl for reviewing the last chapter!**

 **Hope this one is ok?**

* * *

Owen gave a roar trying to shove the Pteranodon from him, but the huge creature snapped it's sharp beak mere inches from his face, letting out a loud squawk.

Suddenly the sound of shots filled the air, as in an instant, the beast relinquished his grip and slid off him.

Owen looked up to see Claire stood before him, face set, a large gun in her hands.

He gave a gulp, as she held out a hand for him to take and tugged him to his feet. He stumbled slightly, his hand reaching for her waist.

Owen gazed down at her, proudly.

This woman, who mere hours ago had never even touched a dinosaur, let alone taken one out with a tranq gun, was doing the park proud.

She looked a little startled and was breathing hard.

"You did good," he said giving her a nod and smiling, before letting go of her waist. He patted her shoulder gently.

Claire's face broke into a relived smile, but her attention was suddenly caught by something just over Owen's shoulder.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" she said instantly dropping the gun and running off.

Owen turned, to see her suddenly hugging two teenagers tightly. One with mousy blonde hair who couldn't have been more that thirteen and a taller boy a little older with dark locks.

"Zach," she said looking at the tallest, before turning to the smaller of the boys. "Gray….I have been so worried about you both," said Claire almost bursting into tears, as the two boys gazed at her, a little bewildered.

Owen's eyes searched the area, his heart pounding.

He marched up towards the embracing trio as the two teenagers looked up at him.

"Was there a woman with you?" he said in a concerned tone. "Her name is Missy."

The eldest of the two boys narrowed his eyes at Owen. " _You're_ her boyfriend?" he said in a surly tone.

Gray's eyes suddenly widened he looked between Owen and Claire before turning to his brother and leaning in towards him.

"So does that make Aunt Claire his uptight-Ex?" he said in a carrying whisper.

Claire gave a gulp and looked up towards Owen.

Owen was flooded with relief to hear that these two boys had seen her. Missy.

But at the same time his heart dropped. That was why she had left so abruptly. She definitely had a right to label him as an ass, today of all days.

"Yeah, she was right here…" said Gray, turning to look over his shoulder.

But there was no sign of Missy anywhere.

"S-she found us in the forest when that, that….. _thing_ came after us…. and she helped us find our way back here," said Zach, his eyes too, searching the vicinity for her.

Suddenly there was a loud cry of several Pterosaurs overhead and Claire looked up at Owen concernedly.

"We have to go," she said in a worried tone.

But Owen merely stood there, grinding his teeth, his brow furrowed.

"Owen!" repeated Claire.

But Owen was barely listening. If he lost her now, when he was this close...

"Do you have any idea where she might have gone?" he said in a firm tone, staring down at the two boys before him.

Zach and Gray stared at each other for a long moment.

"I think she said something about getting some tranquiliser guns from…a lab somewhere," uttered Zach shaking his head.

Before the kid had even finished his sentence Owen strode off, pulling his gun from his back, his face set.

"Owen, we need to get somewhere safe," pleaded Claire, calling after him, her eyes nervously searching the sky above them.

But before Owen could reply, the two teenagers had jogged to him, matching his pace.

"We want to help…" said Zach, with a nod.

Owen glanced down at them both, chewing on his lip.

"Yeah, Missy is our friend. We want to help you try and find her," said the smaller of the two boys, before he turned back to face the auburn-haired woman behind them. "Come on, Aunt Claire."

Owen heard Claire let out an irritable groan before running on her high heels to catch up with them.

* * *

Missy ran up the stone steps towards the B-Labs, two at a time, as a large dinosaur swooped low above her head.

Her heart was thudding inside her chest.

He had seen just how Owen was with…with….. _her_ …

With Claire Dearing….

Had they been seeing each other this entire time?

There was definitely some fizzling tension there between them. Missy had seen that with her own eyes.

She gulped back tears as she climbed the last couple of stairs.

The large building before her was a modern cube made up of polished stone and large glass panels.

Missy had been here many times before and it was almost a daily occurrence for her to come here to pick up her daily dosage of dino inoculations and serums.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her swipe card, pressing it to a large grey panel beside a small inconspicuous door around the left of the building.

It slid open with barely a sound and Missy stepped inside.

The entire building was dim, with only a few backup lights working. Missy presumed that one of the Pterosaurs had got to the power cables somehow.

The door behind her closed with a thud, blocking out the now distant sounds of screaming and panic.

If Missy could only get to a gun and some tranq darts, she might be able to help to bring some of those beasts down, before they could cause any further harm to any of the park visitors.

She had been in this building hundreds of times and knew her way even in the gloom, but even so, there entire place had an eerie feel to it.

She turned the corner and immediately stopped in her tracks, her face suddenly forming into a frown.

What the hell…

Here and there, men and women in white lab-coats darted, carrying various pieces of equipment and various live specimens in jars and cages. Standing near to them were ten or so men in military uniform, pointing large guns as the workers.

Missy took a step back into the shadows and watched them, her breathing becoming suddenly shallow in her chest.

The lab workers, some of them she had come to know pretty well, looked as though they were being threatened at gunpoint.

And she had a nagging feeling that somehow Hoskins was involved in all this.

"Make sure you get all of the assets," yelled a silver-haired military man with severe features, digging a member of staff in the back with the barrel of his gun.

Missy craned her neck trying to catch a good glimpse of him as he disappeared off out of sight, along with a shorter man with a clip board.

Missy bit her lip nervously.

She knew she needed to get past the heavily guarded room if she had any chance of getting her hands on those tranq guns.

Continuing to chew on her lip, she began to quietly edge around the wall, keeping to the shadows.

Each of the men with guns, luckily had their eyes trained on the lab technicians and didn't notice as Missy slipped past.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she reached the door on the far corridor and quickly turned the handle.

But as she did so, a sudden hand grabbed her arm and swung her around…

Missy jumped in fright as she came face to face with the tall grey-haired man that she had seen mere moments ago inside the lab, threatening the workers.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in here?" he said with a snarl.

Missy paled.

"I-I'm staff," she murmured, trying to tug her arm away from him but his grip was too strong.

Her eyes flickered across his severe features and down to the gun at his belt.

"This is InGen property and is now off limits to civilian staff unless otherwise arranged," he spat, his face mere inches away from hers.

But Missy merely scowled. "There are people dying out there!" she said angrily. "What the hell are you lot doing in here, huh?"

The man before her, clenched his jaw, his fingers squeezing her arm tighter.

" _That_ , is no business of yours, sweetheart" he said trying to drag her away from the door. But Missy stood firm.

The man bared his teeth angrily before suddenly pulling his gun from his belt and pointing it at Missy's face.

"Don't think I won't shoot you where you stand," she said shaking his head. "No, one would miss one stupid girl when all this is going on…"

He gave a smirk, but before he could utter another word, the sound of breaking glass could be heard behind them.

The silver-haired man turned his head, just long enough for Missy to pull herself from his grasp and run through the doorway.

Her heart pounded inside her ribcage as she heard the man let out a roar behind her.

"Get back here!" he shouted, as she heard him give chase.

But Missy knew this place better than he did, and she took a sharp right at the end of the long corridor, diving into a darkened room.

She recognised the room well, this was where Missy came each and every day. The tranquiliser store.

She quickly reached for a large dart gun, normally used for the larger dinosaurs such as the stegosaurs, along with a cylinder of darts.

Missy hastily inserted the ammo into the gun as she heard the silver-haired man approaching.

She raced to the other end of the room, exiting through a door on the opposite side.

Here, she found herself in a wide corridor, covered in various dinosaur murals.

Skidding down the echoey hallway, she heard the man yell behind her.

"You can run but you can't hide," he called after her.

Missy's breathing was laboured and sweat was beaded at her brow as the man burst out of the door behind her.

It was less that a second later, that a bullet missed her by inches, instead burying itself in a large stone column, showering her with dust as she ran by.

Missy let out a yelp as another bullet ricochet off the wall near to her.

She fled into a large open space, usually used for conferences and demos.

In front of a large projector screen were tens of dozens of chairs all illuminated from above, by a big glass dome.

But Missy stared around as another bullet flew past her ear.

Something was wrong.…

Broken glass littered the floor and some of the chairs lay or their sides. It was almost as if something had fallen in through the ceiling.

But Missy barely had time to think on this, as she heard the man gaining on her from behind. She hurtled around the projector screen and down towards another long corridor.

There was a door at the end! If she could just make it to that, then she would be outside and may be able to lose him.

But suddenly, a figure bust out in front of her.

It was the silver-haired man, a wide smirk across his features.

He had leapt around the other side of the projector and now stood between her and the door outside….

…his gun pointing directly at Missy's face….

* * *

 **Hope you like this one. And you never know, there may be a reunion on the cards soon….**

 **Please review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks so so much to Daughter of IronMan06, Kylo Ren Emily Skywalker, MsRosePetal, TheGirlOfTooManyFandoms, Guest, BCGurlie, GraceLeah07, AyaMikomi and kikikiki for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **I really do hope you like this one…**

* * *

"I've got you now, girl," spat the silver-haired man, his gun raised towards Missy's face.

Missy stood frozen to the spot, like a rabbit in the headlights.

He took a step towards her, his lips curled into a deep snarl. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you through the skull?" he uttered in a low voice, as he disengaged the safety, cocking the barrel closer to her temple.

Missy winced, bracing herself for the impact, an image of Owen swimming into her vision.

She wanted him so much right now. Just the feel of him close to her, his strong arms around her…

Her heart thudded inside her chest and she closed her eyes, giving a gulp as she did so.

But suddenly a loud screeching and the sound of enormous, flapping wings filled the room…

Missy's eyes flashed open to see a small, but still terrifying, Pteranodon swooping down from the ceiling, heading towards them.

Missy let out a squeal, jumping back, but the man before her wasn't so quick. The sinewy dinosaur managed to bowl into him, knocking him from his feet with its huge talons.

The man, let out a roar, dropping his gun as he sprawled backwards. The dinosaur snapping at his face with it's long beak.

Missy didn't linger long enough to watch, his head hammering inside her ribcage.

Taking her chance, she quickly turned on her heel, running for the door.

She burst through it, the bright light blinding her momentarily.

She heard the loud beep of a horn and looked up suddenly, to see a large truck screeching towards her…

* * *

Owen ran towards the sleek labs that ran along the length of the far side of the main street.

He knew that Missy frequented both of these fairly often to pick up inoculations for the dinosaurs, as part of her daily job. But he had never gone with her to any of these places, and wasn't certain of which of the buildings she used.

Despite this, the raptor-trainer's jaw was clenched. He was determined to find her.

Zach, Gray and Claire all raced to keep up with him as his long, muscular legs pounded the floor.

The sounds of terrified screaming carried all around them as Owen ran up the stone steps in front of the building, two at a time.

Reaching the top, he made to shove open a large steel door, but it was shut tight, the opening function obviously only activated via a swipe pass of some sort.

Owen gave a frustrated growl before jogging around the outside of the building and trying another door. Pushing against it with his broad shoulders, this one did not budge either.

"Owen, we need to get out of here," uttered Claire, looking over at him with nervous eyes. "I need to get the boys someplace safe."

But Owen was barely listening, heading back down the stone steps once again.

"There must be another way in…" he murmured, half to himself, but half to the two teenagers beside him as Claire's cell phone suddenly rang inside her pocket.

She instantly lifted it to her ear. "Larry?" she said quickly, pressing her hand to her other ear in an attempt to block out the chaos around her. "Did you say Hoskins? W-What do you mean he wants to use the raptors?"

Owen glanced over at her, his face set into a deep frown. "That son of a bitch…" he said in an angry voice. Owen had enough on his plate today without that murderous asshole getting involved once again.

But all of them stopped suddenly in their tracks, gaping as they stared up, at a large metal gate that seemed to be about to burst open before them.

Claire dropped the phone from her ear in horror.

And they needed to get out of the way of whatever was coming though….and quickly!

Owen's eyes widened, staring up as they heard a loud crashing from the other side.

"Come on, come on," he yelled loudly, tugging Claire backwards by the arm.

Turning, he instantly spotted a large park truck, sitting abandoned on the path behind them.

"Get in!" shouted Owen as there was a jarring sound of twisting metal and the enormous doors heaved open slightly, once again.

The four of them ran towards the truck, the raptor-trainer hopping into the driver's seat, as Claire and the two boys joined him.

They had barely had a chance to leap inside, when the doors suddenly slammed open, and around about a hundred tourists came hurtling through, swiftly followed by several large Pterosaurs.

"Reverse, reverse," screamed Claire, bashing the steering wheel with her hand.

Owen obeyed irritably. And in a panicked instant, had manoeuvred the truck around the corner, coming to a stop as the frightened tourists hurtled past them.

Owen let out a long breath as the crowds began to dissipate. For all he knew Missy could have been one of those people, running for her life. Guilt crept over him suddenly.

His jaw set, he put his foot down on the accelerator, turning right, heading in the direction the crowds had just come from.

But as they turned the corner a sudden figure burst out of a door to their left, jumping out into the road in front of them.

* * *

Missy's eyes widened into orbs as the truck skidded to a sudden halt.

The screeching sound of the brakes filled her ears, as the vehicle came to a stop merely an inch away from her.

She breathed hard, her chest rising and falling and her heart pounding as she slowly gazed up… just as the driver pushed open the door and stepped out.

Missy's breath suddenly hitched in her throat, tears pricking uncontrollably at her eyes.

"Owen..." she managed to utterer, as the tall, raptor-trainer she knew so well, strode purposefully towards her.

Owen's eyebrows were knitted together and his mouth showed no trace of a smile, but as he reached her, he grabbed her roughly in his strong arms and tugged her instantly towards him, pressing his lips suddenly to hers….

Missy felt her body un-tense as she fell into his kiss, pulling her body into his. Relief flooding over her…

She couldn't describe the elation she felt at that moment. It had only been a few hours, but it felt like weeks that they had been apart.

His lips moved tenderly against hers, his muscular arms sliding down her waist.

The pair of them finally pulled apart after what felt like an eternity.

Missy stared up into Owen's green eyes, as he pressed his forehead to hers, his hands travelling across her body, as if he wanted to make sure she was really here.

"I thought you were-" he said in a low voice. He gave a gulp. "After your radio cut out-"

But he couldn't continue, instead shaking his head, he pulled away from her slightly, gazing at her as if she was a precious jewel.

"I'm fine," she said, knowing she probably didn't look it. She was dirty, covered in sweat and exhausted. "I'm fine, really…"

Suddenly there was a curt 'ahem' from behind Owen, and Missy glanced up over his shoulder.

Her mouth went dry.

Standing there staring at the pair of them, was Claire Dearing.

Missy's stomach churned and she tugged herself suddenly from Owen's grasp without a word.

He looked at her questioningly but her gaze did not meet his.

Her eyes instead, fell upon the two boys suddenly making their way out of the truck, who ran hurriedly towards her.

"Missy!" shouted Gray his face breaking into a smile.

Missy smiled back.

"Found my tranq gun," she said in an encouraging voice, as Zach appeared at his brothers side.

"We're glad you're ok," he said scuffing his feet on the ground and stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Owen suddenly approached, placing a hand suddenly to her back. "We should go," he mumbled into her ear.

But Missy straightened and turned back to Owen suddenly, leading him out of earshot of the others.

She felt angry tears almost prick at her eyes.

She knew she had to ask him now. If she didn't, she probably never would….

"Are you and Claire…" but she couldn't bring herself to say the words. It took her a long moment. "…Are you together….?"

Owen frowned.

"Me and Claire?" he said, shooting her an incredulous look. "No…"

Missy pursed her lips and looked up at him sadly. She shook her head.

"I just- I saw you together… both of you…you looked…" he eyes fell to the floor, her heart broke to even look at him. She took a deep breath. "…You talked to her, like you used to talk to me… before we were together."

Owen gave a sigh, but his lips twitched up into a smile. He ran his rough hands down her arms.

"You know what, I'm going to let myself sound like a total cheesy ass here," he said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "But I fell in love with you a long, long time ago and for you to even think that I would look at anyone else…"

He placed his fingers to her chin, and pulled her gaze back up to his.

"Hey look at me…" he uttered in an earnest voice. "It's you I want. More than anything in this god-damn world…"

And with that he leant forwards once more, kissing her tenderly.

Relief flooded through Missy's body. All she needed was to hear him say it….

She knew Owen so well. And knew that right now he was telling the truth.

Missy couldn't help but smile into his mouth, as his hand slipped around her waist.

After a second or two they pulled away, Missy blushing profusely.

She stared up at him, cocking an eyebrow.

"Why do you taste like gasoline?" she said, poking him in the broad chest with her finger.

But Owen merely shook his head, grasping her hand tightly in his.

"It's a long story," she said with a weary exhale. "I'll explain later, I promise. But right now we need to get back to the raptor paddock."

Missy shot him a questioning frown as he tugged her back over to where Claire and the boys stood amongst all the chaos.

He gave Missy a small glance. "Hoskins," he uttered in a dark voice as he ushered her over to the truck.

Hitching her tranq gun off of her shoulder she hopped into the passenger side of the truck and Claire and the boys piled silently into the back.

Owen didn't need to explain anything to her, for Missy knew that anything that Hoskins was involved in was bad news…

…very, very bad news indeed…

* * *

 **Please leave a review, I would really appreciate it! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much to BCgurlie, MsRosePetal, TheGirlOfTooManyFandoms, Kylo Ren Emily Skywalker, ImaginaryArtist17, Guest, caleb's babe, electrogirl88, kikikiki, Princessdiana516, AyaMikomi, RedEyedSurprise, xMusicxHobox and MsRosePetal (again :) ) for reviewing the last chapter. I appreciate every word you all write!**

 **Sorry it's only a short one. I'm currently stressing about sending out wedding invites. Majorly time consuming! So apologies for the delay in updating.**

* * *

The sun had begun to set in the sky, as their truck raced down the long track that lead toward the raptor paddock.

Owen's face was set with determination.

For a long time none of them spoke.

Missy knew how much Owen hated Hoskins for what he had done to her, just under a year ago. He couldn't stand the man, but tolerated him for the sake of his raptors. But Missy knew that this was the final straw…

"So how long have you two been dating for?" asked Gray, breaking thorough the quiet after a long minute. The truck hit a pot-hole, causing all of them to bounce and inch or two from their seats.

Missy glanced over at Owen, biting her lip.

The raptor-trainer merely paused for a moment, giving a small smile.

"Almost eleven months," he uttered, staring back at Gray in the rear-view mirror, before placing his hand on the knee of Missy's black jeans.

"Was that long after you finished dating Aunt Claire?" asked the teenager lightly.

Missy gave a gulp and glanced quickly down at the tranq-gun on her lap. She knew how Owen felt about Claire now, but it still didn't stop the whole thing hurting.

Owen knitted his brows together, just as Claire suddenly spoke up.

"We only went on one date and that was a long, long time ago, Gray…" she said shaking her head, sounding a little flustered.

"Oh…" replied the teenager, as his elder brother jabbed him in the arm with his elbow. Both of them suddenly realising how much tension had suddenly filled the truck.

Missy stared out of the window, worrying at her rosy lips with her teeth.

At least one date wasn't _that_ bad, she supposed. But that still didn't stop Missy feeling a little jealous as she thought of the two of them together….flirting, touching, kissing…..perhaps even more…

A stony silence suddenly passed over them, as Missy suddenly gazed up at the enormous raptor-paddock, that loomed suddenly above them in the emerging darkness.

As the truck skidded onto the gravel, Owen pulled the vehicle hastily up, as a figure approached them.

All four doors slammed open and the five of them piled out,

Owen, gun in hand, marched out towards a portly figure that Missy recognised very well.

Missy could tell by Owen's stance alone that he was up for a fight. His shoulders were raised and his grip tense around his gun.

"The mother hen has finally arrived," jeered the goateed Hoskins, as he strutted towards them, hands on his large hips.

Owen threw him a dark look.

"Get the hell out of here," he growled. "And stay away from my animals."

Before Missy could even move any further than the car door, Claire was already at Owen's shoulder.

"Hoskins, you wanted this to happen, you son of a bitch!" cried the auburn-haired woman, pointing a finger at the rotund man.

Hoskins smirked, titling his head and looking between the pair.

"Found yourself another lady friend, 'ey Grady?" he said in a jeering voice. "What happened to- what was her name again? I can't seem to remember?"

Missy frowned, feeling nothing but hatred for the man who had almost had her killed. She balled up her fists, her fingernails digging into her palms.

It took a long moment before Hoskins' eyes finally landed on her, standing a few feet away from both Owen and Claire.

"Oh, no, look there she is," he said grinning. He turned his piggy eyes back to Claire. "Although I do think this one is a bit of an upgrade."

But Hoskins didn't get the chance to say other word.

Owen's eyes flashed darkly, and in less than a second, his fist had collided with Hoskins' jaw...

The large man staggered backwards, clutching at his face with his porky digits.

"Don't you dare even look at her, Hoskins," said Owen in a dangerous tone.

And Missy knew for a fact, that he was referring to her and not Claire.

Walking over to where the three of them stood, she stared up at Hoskins angrily. Her finger tensing around the trigger of the gun in her hand.

"I've seen what you and your men are capable of Hoskins," said Missy in a low voice, coming to stand at Owen's side. "I saw what they were doing in those labs-"

"Jesus!" cried Hoskins, turning to her and shaking his head. "Do you not get it? This is an InGen situation now. All of that is really none of your damn business."

Missy could have sworn she heard Owen growl beside her.

The portly man turned to Owen. "Look Grady, there are going to be cruise ships that'll show up at first light," he continued, standing nose-to-nose with the raptor-trainer. "Everybody's going to get off this island. And you are going to watch a news story tomorrow about how you all saved lives. No, better yet, how your animals saved lives."

Owen's unblinking eyes were fixed on Hoskins'.

Missy turned to look at him, tall and tense.

She knew that his mind was working at a mile-a-minute trying to think of a way out of this situation. But she knew as well as he did, that that they did not have many options. Hoskins would try and run these 'field –tests' regardless. And the more fuss Owen made the worse it would be for the raptors.

"Grady," said Hoskins with a smirk, still rubbing his cheek with his hand. "You surely realise this is all going to happen with or without you," He turned suddenly away. "Let's move it out!" he yelled loudly to several other InGen men all carrying guns who were standing on the far side of the paddock.

"Owen aren't you going to do something?" said Claire in an exasperated tone, turning to the raptor-trainer beside her, as Hoskins walked away.

But Owen stood still, his eyes never leaving the back of Hoskins's head. He didn't reply.

Claire let out an irritated roar before turning on her heel and beckoning the two boys to follow her, heading up towards the control room on the far side of the fence.

It was a long moment before Missy glanced up at Owen, her grey eyes searching his features.

She came around and stood before him, slowly reaching up and touching his cheek with her hand.

"Hey," she said, causing his eyes to immediately meet hers. "I know you've got this…"

Owen faltered. He gave a gulp, before letting out a long, troubled breath.

"I don't know if I do," he said shaking his head. "My raptors have never been out of captivity."

But Missy gave a small smile, removing her hand from his face. "Blue has….once," she uttered, as his eyes suddenly softened.

They both knew that she was referring to the time where Hoskins had released the Beta from her cage. Where the raptor had proceeded to chase Missy through the forest. If it hadn't been for Owen's quick thinking, Missy would not be alive today.

"Yeah and look at how that turned out?" said Owen with a difficult sigh, placing his hand to Missy's waist, pulling her into him.

"That was a long time ago, Owen," uttered Missy in a quiet voice, staring up into his tanned face. "And she stopped at your command even then, remember? And think of how much she and the girls have improved since…"

Owen stared down at Missy as if he was about to say something, but the words never came.

He merely tugged her to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Leaning down, he rested his chin on top of her head.

Missy closed her eyes, breathing him in. It was that same musky scent that lingered on her pillow and that sweater she had stolen from him (that suited her far better that it had ever done him!). With him she felt safe, despite all that was happening around then, they both stood here contented. Just glad to be back in each other's arms once again…

"Happy Birthday by the way," he murmured into her caramel hair.

Missy smiled, pulling away from him slightly.

She glanced down at her watch and gave a faux pout.

"I'm guessing our dinner reservation has been cancelled?" she said with a fake sigh.

Owen's face brightened warmly, as he gazed down at her.

"I'm pretty sure I saw the entire place go up in flames earlier, so I think you're probably right…" he said with a shrug, before taking her hand in his and entwining his fingers with hers.

"Shame," Missy said with a small grin, nudging him with her hip as they walked hand in hand, heading up in the direction of the control room. "Maybe next year."

Owen stared down at her, letting out a smile as he did so and shaking his head. His eyes travelled over her and he took a deep breath, making up his mind….

He had been making plans for tonight for the past two months. As _if,_ an escaped hybrid dinosaur was going to stop him now…

Owen tugged her to him and pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head as they walked.

She really had no idea, did she…

* * *

 **Please leave a review. It really would make my day! :)**


End file.
